


caught in the act

by feriowind



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce get caught in a rather... "compromising" position.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I just really wanted to draw some shoe/ankle/sock action going on, and this pose stood out strongly in my mind ahehehe….
> 
> Also I wanted it to look like possible sexytimes or really awkward moment of “it’s not what it looks like!!!” though what else they could possibly be doing I have no idea…..

[](http://imgur.com/xjTJc)


End file.
